ONE PIECE ART NUE Reference
Introduction I'll note some references to "ONE PIECE ART NUE - 2017 @ Daikaku-ji -" here. Who is NUE? トラツグミ : scaly thrush Originally, NUE was an alias of the bird, scaly thrush:虎鶫(トラツグミ). 鵺(ぬえ) : NUE - Weblio 学研全訳古語辞典 https://kobun.weblio.jp/content/鵺 ぬえ（鵼・鵺） (1) 鳥の名。とらつぐみ。夜、ヒョーヒョーと鳴く。鳴き声は、哀調があるとも、気味が悪いともされる。「ぬえことり」「ぬえどり」とも。 A name of a bird. Toratsugumi. They cry Hyooo-hyooo at night. Their voice sounds somewhat sorrowful, but somewhat scary and mysterious. (2) 想像上の怪獣の名。頭は猿、体は狸（たぬき）、手足は虎（とら）、尾は蛇、鳴き声はとらつぐみに似るという。源頼政（みなもとのよりまさ）が退治したという。 A name of an imaginary monster. Its head looks like a monkey, its body looks like raccoon dog, its arms and legs look like a tiger, its tail looks like a snake, and its voice sounds like scaly thrush. Minamono no Yorimasa killed it. トラツグミ : Scaly thrush https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/トラツグミ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scaly_thrush トラツグミ - 日本野鳥の会 https://www.birdfan.net/pg/kind/ord17/fam1711/spe171120/ 日本野鳥の会 : Wild Bird Society of Japan https://www.birdfan.net/ トラツグミ - 日本野鳥の会　京都支部 http://wbsj-kyoto.net/zukan/2013/01/post-79.html 日本野鳥の会　京都支部 : Wild Bird Society of Japan Kyoto http://wbsj-kyoto.net/ SCALY THRUSH Call, Sound in Day and Night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJVOKNugf8M ��　��　�� Yorimasa the Monster Buster 源頼政 : Minamoto no Yorimasa https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/源頼政 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Yorimasa のぼるべき　たよりなき身は　木の下に　椎（四位）をひろひて　世をわたるかな のぼるべき　たよりなきみは　きのもとに　しひをひろひて　よをわたるかな — 『平家物語』 巻第四 「鵺」（『へいけ　ものがたり』かんだいよん「ぬえ」） I don't feel like I can rise up into the sky now. I live on the ground under the trees, Pecking small nuts of Chinquapin, Called the Forth Rank. - The Tale of the Heike Vol.4 NUE のぼるべき・・・ - 心に残る名言、和歌・俳句鑑賞 https://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/sakuramitih15/39947619.html 心に残る名言、和歌・俳句鑑賞 : My Dear Poetry of Waka, Haiku and Phrases. https://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/sakuramitih15 能『頼政』 : Noh "Yorimasa" - 銕仙会 http://www.tessen.org/dictionary/explain/yorimasa 銕仙会 ～能と狂言～ : Tessen-Kai - Noh and Kyogen -''' http://www.tessen.org/ ��　��　�� '''NUE in The Tale of the Heike 平家物語（へいけ　ものがたり） : The Tale of the Heike https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/平家物語 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Heike 平家物語 - 巻第四・鵺 : The Tale of the Heike Vol.4 NUE - 学ぶ・教える．COM http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/daigakujuken/kobun/heike/04/1501.html http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/daigakujuken/kobun/heike/04/1502.html http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/daigakujuken/kobun/heike/04/1503.html http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/daigakujuken/kobun/heike/04/1504.html 学ぶ・教える．COM : Learning and Teaching http://www.manabu-oshieru.com/ ��　��　�� NUE in the Dictionaries and Wikipedia RomajiDesu http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-鵺.html 漢字辞典オンライン https://kanji.jitenon.jp/ https://kanji.jitenon.jp/kanjih/3818.html Weblio日中中日辞典 https://cjjc.weblio.jp/content/鵺 鵺 Pinyin(ye4) miracle matters that are mysterious are beyond understanding Wikipedia https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/鵺 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nue 虎次（トラツグ） : Tora-tsugu Old Male Names I suppose that Tora-tsugu came from a Japanese name of the scaly thrush, 虎鶫(トラツグミTora-tsugumi). 虎(トラTora) means the tiger. 次(ツグTsugu) for male names usually means succession. It is the same usage of 継(ツグTsugu) of 言継(トキツグToki-tsugu) whom I introduced in Log@Kyoto 1569, known for his diary "言継卿記:Tokitsugu-kyo Ki (Diary of Tokitsugu YAMASHINA). 次 is also used for another meaning of "next, second", when it is read with Chinese-like sound ジJi in male names, such as 次郎(じろうJi-rou), 〇次(〇-じ〇-ji). It usually means the second son. It sometimes written with the numeral character of 二(ジJi:two/second) instead of 次, like 二郎, 〇二. 白洲次郎 : Shirasu Jiro https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/白洲次郎 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jirō Shirasu a Japanese bureaucrat and businessman. He was born in Ashiya in Hyogo Prefecture and studied at Clare College, Cambridge. 金子正次 : Kaneko Shoji https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/金子正次 He was a Japanese scriptwriter and actor born in Ehime. Shoji was his stage name. So that I'm not sure if he was the second son... He might want to success something in old movies, I suppose... 竜二 (映画) : Ryuji (film) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/竜二 (映画) It is a film which Kaneko Shoji wrote the script and play the leading part. Today, these names for male are old-fashioned, I suppose... I cannot read the names of children who join Jizo-Bon festival... ��　��　�� 菊（キク）: chrysanthemum What is 菊（キク）? 菊(キクKiku) is a Japanese name of the chrysanthemum. キク : Chrysanthemum morifolium https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/キク https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysanthemum_morifolium Various Kind of Chrysanthemums - tenki.jp https://tenki.jp/suppl/yamamoto_komo/2017/10/28/26791.html tenki.jp (weather) https://tenki.jp/ ��　��　�� Offering among Japanese Buddhist Services We are familiar with various kind of chrysanthemums. They are often used for offering to our ancestors at our family altars, graves and funerals among traditional Japanese Buddhist customs. The chrysanthemums for offering are usually tough to keep their shape outside and it is easy to clean up the ground rather than Sakura : cherry blossom and Momiji : autumn leaves. 仏花(ぶっか) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仏花 They are flowers to offer among Japanese Buddhist services. Today, they are not only chrysanthemums but also various kind of flowers in season we like. ��　��　�� Dolls Made with Chrysanthemums The toughness of chrysanthemums are good with some long exhibitions. We sometimes visited the exhibition of dolls made with chrysanthemums at Hirakata Park before it stooped as an annual event in 2005. So that we visit there for its rose garden. ひらかた大菊人形 https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ひらかた大菊人形 Today, the exhibitions are held by volunteers' group at some spots in Hirakata City. ひらかた市民菊人形の会 http://www.city.hirakata.osaka.jp/0000000294.html Exhibition of Chrysanthemum Dolls http://www.city.hirakata.osaka.jp/0000000380.html What's Chrysanthemum Dolls? How to Make them? http://www.city.hirakata.osaka.jp/0000000436.html 枚方市 : Hirakata City http://www.city.hirakata.osaka.jp/ ��　��　�� Edible Chrysanthemums Chrysanthemums were sometimes used for medical use. They were also eaten as spices or avoiding poisoning. They are still used as garnishing served with sliced raw fish today. 食用菊 : Edible Chrysanthemums https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/食用菊 According to the wikipedia, they are focused for anti-aging now... I didn't know that... Old Female Names 菊(キクKiku) was sometimes used for an old female name. The common nouns with 2-mora sounds were often used for old female names, such as タマ:Ta-ma, ツル:Tsu-ru, ヨネ:Yo-ne, ウメ:U-me, タケ:Ta-ke, マツ:Ma-tsu, トラ:To-ra, etc. And they often call those names with a prefix "お-O-" at the head with affection and respect, like O-Tsuru, or my dear Tsuru. My maternal great grandmother's name was 寅(トラTora) and we usually called/call her O-Tora-san at home or at our grave. ��　��　�� Crests of the Chrysanthemum Flora motifs were often used as 家紋(かもんKa-mon):a family crest or emblem in Japan. 家紋 : Mon (emblem) https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/家紋 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mon_(emblem) A family crest is often used for family graves, altars and ceremonies today. Chrysanthemum was also adopted for various crests. 菊花紋章 : Crests of the Chrysanthemum https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/菊花紋章 The typical crest of the chrysanthemum blossom is the Japanese Imperial Kamon - a stylized chrysanthemum blossom. We often see it at the shrines and temples in Kyoto. Daikakuji KIMG1986.jpg | Daikaku-ji Kenkun 180427 0190.jpg | Kenkun-Jinja Kokushoji 180709 A9548.jpg | Kokusho-ji ��　��　�� BACK: ONE PIECE ART NUE - 2017 @ Daikaku-ji - HOME: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:ONE PIECE 20thCategory:TripCategory:PhotoCategory:Translation